


Aromas

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por el sentido del olfato nos llegan multitud de olores, que pueden darnos valiosa información sobre lo que rodea a una persona.<br/>Historia a base de viñetas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeña historia que necesitaba hacer para proseguir con las demás. 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a M.Kurumada**  
> **Advertencia de contenido: lemon het y lemon yaoi. Aún así he decidido no extenderme mucho en las descripciones de tales acontecimientos, pero dejo la advertencia**

**AROMAS  
**

* * *

  
  
Capítulo I

  
Los periodos de entreguerras tienen ese punto de incertidumbre, al menos, para los que las sufren. Porque nadie se espera que, tras una gran contienda donde miles de vidas son aniquiladas en pos de los intereses de un líder, pueda resurgir de nuevo la batalla.  
  
Especialmente cuando al terminar todas las partes implicadas firman armisticios para evitarlo. Pero quizás es que el ser humano sea beligerante por naturaleza y necesite de vez en cuando enfrentarse a sus “enemigos” para reafirmarse en su superioridad.  
  
Sin embargo, nadie puede vaticinar las guerras. Por lo tanto, digamos que vivimos permanentemente en periodos de entreguerras.  
  
Aún así, siempre hay pequeñas pistas que indican el advenimiento de una gran batalla.  
  
Cuando el Viejo Maestro informó al resto de sus compañeros de que se avecinaba la Gran Guerra, inmediatamente el engranaje del Santuario y sus habitantes se puso en marcha.  
  
La diosa Atenea expresó su deseo de mantener alejados a los cuatro caballeros de bronce, aún convalecientes de la última batalla contra Poseidón. El resto de caballeros, de todos los rangos y de ambos géneros, se dedicaron a mantenerse alerta.  
  
Los días pasaban veladamente, con un ambiente de tensión y crispación a flor de piel. Incluso algunos dejaban escapar algún ataque de pánico.  
  
No era para menos, puesto que el adversario sería el mismísimo señor del Inframundo y sus huestes. Ciento ocho  temibles espectros que iban retomando sus cuerpos, regresando a la vida a pesar del reino que regentaban.  
  
Así pues había soldados e incluso algún caballero de bronce que exponía sus temores ante aquella guerra.  
  
Pero no él. Hacía años que sus temores se habían quedado atrás. De hecho, el simple recordatorio del fragor de la batalla aumentaba sus deseos de que se iniciara de una vez. Y zanjarla logrando la victoria para su Orden.  
  
Cada día caminaba con paso altivo hacia la palestra, donde ejercitaba sus músculos con profusión. Para él, mantenerse en forma sería vital para poder enfrentarse a las hordas de espectros con soltura.  
  
Y allí se hallaba él, en una esquina, realizando abdominales y flexiones, con el sudor goteando a raudales por su torneado tórax y perlando su frente, empapando su cabello castaño claro.  
  
Subía y bajaba, forzando su cuerpo al extremo, realizando una serie de cincuenta repeticiones de abdominales, cuando a lo lejos divisó una figura femenina caminando hacia él.  Al tenerla a menos de tres metros, dejó de flexionar su abdomen y se quedó sentado sobre la arena, mirando a la joven, quien le tendía una toalla.  
  
—Deberías atarte una cinta en la cabeza, como hacía tu hermano— sugirió ella.  
  
—¿Para?— preguntó él, secándose el sudor.  
  
La muchacha se arrodilló junto a él, retirándose la máscara que cubría su rostro.  
—Para que el sudor no te molestara.  
  
Inclinándose hacia delante, acercó los labios a los de él, que la recibieron con un cálido y húmedo beso.  
Al retirarse unos centímetros, ella se relamió con gusto.  
—Hasta tus labios están salados.  
  
Él dejó escapar una leve risa, antes de volver a atrapar la carnosa boca de la amazona de Águila.


	2. Capitulo II

**Capítulo II**

  
  
El gusto por lo salado nunca terminaba ahí. Se extendía hasta la cama que ambos compartían, casi a diario, desfogándose a lo largo de la noche.   
  
Mientras ella lamía con fruición cada rincón de la piel de Aioria.  
  
Y él correspondía buscando en cada humedad el sabor salado de su propia piel, sin hallarlo. Porque Marin era dulce, como aquel perfume que usaba antes de encontrarse con él.   
  
La mezcla de ambos cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo que sus caderas encajadas producía un aroma que oscilaba entre el salitre de él y el dulzor de ella.   
  
Intensificándose y mezclándose finalmente  cuando Aioria empujaba con ardor, hundiéndose en un abismo de húmedo placer. Aún cuando ella gritaba su nombre, hundiéndole los dedos en la espalda, aprisionando con fuerza el endurecido miembro.

Y después del extenuante ejercicio, ambos caían desplomados sobre el colchón, jadeando y tratando de tomar aire.  
  
Normalmente, ella se dirigía la ducha tras la sesión de sexo, pero esta vez se quedó quieta en la cama. Reptó hacia el cuerpo de Aioria y se colocó a su vera, mostrando sus voluptuosos senos, rozándolos contra su cuerpo.  
—Dame un respiro— solicitó el griego, acariciando el pezón endurecido entre los dedos—; necesito reponerme.   
  
Marin dejó escapar una leve risa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. A continuación, hundió su rostro en el cuello del hombre, queriéndose perder en su olor.  
—Me gusta cómo hueles…  
  
El susurro llegó atenuado; un suspiro de voz que provocó un cosquilleo. Aioria tembló con el escalofrío.   
—Siempre uso el mismo perfume— respondió él, apartando a la mujer para poder rascarse el cuello.   
  
Ella asintió y arañó la superficie de piel que el hombre rascaba.  
—Es la mezcla de tu sudor con la colonia la que me pone cachonda.  
  
Ante tal declaración de intenciones, el caballero de Leo miró con extrañeza a su compañera, ya que ella no acostumbraba a ser tan directa en cuestión de perversiones.   
  
Pero fuera como fuera, él estaba preparado para iniciar de nuevo aquella vorágine de cuerpos fundidos en uno solo, para disfrutar de los aromas que ambos destilaban.  
  



	3. Capitulo III

**Capítulo III**

 

Un despertar inesperado al  escuchar los golpes en la puerta de su templo conminándole a salir de inmediato para una reunión urgente. Aioria gruñó molesto y tuvo que salir al encuentro de su diosa con todos los olores del sexo impregnando su cuerpo.

Incómodo ante tal situación, se vistió rápidamente, colocándose la armadura de oro.

Luego la limpiaría a conciencia, pero una urgencia era más importante.  
  
Comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el templo del Patriarca, ahora custodiado  por un compañero de oro, turnándose cada noche, para proteger a la diosa.  
  
Aquella vez se había quedado Aldebarán, por lo que el siguiente sería él en realizar la guardia. No es que no le hiciera gracia, pero aquello suponía que no tendría sexo con Marin. Y eso le ponía de muy mal humor. Cada minuto que pasaba de aquel periodo de entreguerras sin sexo era una oportunidad perdida. Porque ignoraban cuándo exactamente comenzaría la batalla. Quizás esta noche, quizás mañana…la incertidumbre le impedía centrarse adecuadamente.  
  
Por un lado, su deseo de combatir; por otro, su deseo de satisfacer el impetuoso placer carnal.  
  
Recordó el cuerpo de Marin, el aroma dulce que desprendía, la suavidad de sus manos, la redondez de sus senos, la humedad de su entrepierna.  
  
—¿Ya estás pensando en perversiones?  
  
Una voz masculina, hablando en perfecto griego como él, sin ningún tipo de acento extranjero. El dueño de la voz caminó majestuosamente hasta Aioria, dejando que la capa blanca se moviera sinuosamente al compás de sus pasos.  
  
El caballero de Leo alzó una ceja, incrédulo ante tales palabras.  
—¿Vas a criticar mis perversiones?— respondió con sorna—. ¿Tú, precisamente?  
  
El caballero de Escorpio cerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado. Abrió los párpados suavemente, recorriendo el cuerpo de su compatriota.  
—¿Y tu capa?— preguntó de nuevo, cambiando de tema radicalmente—. Es una reunión con Atenea.  
—¿Acaso tiene importancia llevar o no una maldita capa?— preguntó de vuelta Aioria.  
—La tiene— respondió Milo—, en cuanto indica la pureza de nuestras acciones.  
  
El caballero de Leo estalló en una sonora carcajada, incapaz de discernir si su compañero decía aquello de verdad o solamente lanzaba una de sus múltiples pullas. El brillo en los ojos celestes del caballero de Escorpio le indicó lo segundo.  
—Y lo son— declaró Aioria—, mis acciones son puramente sexuales.  
  
Tras la consiguiente risotada del caballero de Escorpio, éste se acercó a su compañero. Al tenerle cerca, Milo arrugó la nariz.  
—Apestas – declaró alejándose de él unos pasos—. Al menos dúchate después de follar.  
  
Aioria se quedó perplejo unos segundos. Él percibió un aroma agradable, ligeramente amaderado. No era dulce, sino una fragancia suave y agradable. Un aroma que le recordó al enebro, o quizás al vetiver. Incluso percibió un ligero toque avainillado.  
—No huelo mal— declaró el caballero de Leo, olisqueando el aire.  
  
Los pasos de Milo frenaron y se volvió hacia su compatriota.  
—Tú hueles a sudor, semen y a coño de Marin— soltó abruptamente—. Lo que has olido es mi perfume, que me duché hace apenas una hora.  
  
Mientras veía al caballero de Escorpio alejarse escaleras arriba y quedarse solo, el caballero de Leo percibió finalmente los olores que había descrito su compañero.  



	4. Capitulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

  
  
Al fin pudo darse la ducha que tanto ansiaba. A pesar de que aquella noche tendría que hacer guardia.

Pensó en que el agua y el jabón ocultarían ese olor que había dejado en su cuerpo, pero por delante tendría unas horas libres para ejercitarse. Volvería a oler a sudor. Y a colonia. Esa mezcla que tanto le agradaba a Marin.

Pero recordar el aroma que destilaba su compañero le producía una sensación de inquietud.   
Tras salir de la ducha, observó el frasco de perfume que descansaba sobre la repisa. Destapó la botella y apretó la válvula sobre su muñeca, dejando que la nebulosa aromatizada cayera delicadamente.  
  
Aioria se centró en adivinar los aromas que daba su perfume. Un sutil perfume cítrico con un fondo más persistente de madera. Desde luego, que su colonia era mucho más fuerte que la de su colega.   
  
Resopló una maldición y decidió estrellar el frasco contra el suelo, con tanta fuerza que el recipiente se quebró en varios pedazos, derramando el contenido.  
Tanto olor le provocó un mareo y el caballero de Leo decidió dejarlo allí, hasta que se evaporase.   
  
Salió a toda prisa hacia su habitación, vistiéndose con las ropas de entrenamiento, con intención de acudir a la palestra y poder entrenar.  
  
No bien había salido de su templo cuando percibió, de nuevo, la estela aromática que su compañero de Escorpio había  dejado tras su paso. Apresuró el caminar, para ver la figura de su compatriota bajando las escaleras en dirección al templo de Cáncer.   
  
Al darle alcance, Milo se giró sorprendido.  
—¿Querías algo?— preguntó, doblando la toalla sobre su antebrazo.  
—¿Vas a entrenar ahora?— preguntó a su vez el caballero de Leo.  
—Sí— respondió el caballero de Escorpio—. Menos mal que ya te duchaste…  
  
Aioria frunció el ceño, molesto.  
—¿Vas a seguir con la broma o podré tener contigo una conversación más interesante?  
  
Encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con burla, Milo no contestó, prosiguiendo su camino.  
—¡Espera!— gritó Aioria—. También voy a entrenar, voy contigo.  
Sin poner ninguna objeción al respecto, el caballero de Escorpio aceptó si compañía de buen grado.  
  
—¿Qué perfume usas, que perdura tanto?— preguntó el caballero de Leo, deleitándose por la cercanía de su compañero.  
—No recuerdo el nombre— zanjó inmediatamente Milo—. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Entrenar por nuestra cuenta o te hace una lucha griega clásica?  
  
—En serio, dime qué colonia usas— insistió Aioria, acercándose cada vez más a su compañero, recreándose en cada nota, cada punzada de olores mezclados que le intrigaban más y más.  
  
Ante tal atrevimiento, el caballero de Escorpio alejó a su compatriota y le indicó que contestara a lo que le había preguntado.  
  
No recordaba qué era lo que Milo le había preguntado. Sólo recordaba “lucha griega”, por lo que soltó aquellas dos palabras sin pensarlo detenidamente.   
  
Sólo cuando estuvieron en la arena, preparándose para pelear, se percató de lo oportuno de la respuesta. En el cuerpo a cuerpo, podría seguir oliendo a su compañero.   
  
Y no sólo eso, sino que además, ahora el sudor otorgaba un toque más a ese perfume, mezclándose en la piel de Milo, como si fuera de una antigua receta de alquimia que provocara la excitación de aquel quien sufriera los efectos de dicha poción.  
  
Ni siquiera se percató de la posición de ambos cuerpos, cuando las manos de Aioria sujetaban firmemente las caderas de su compañero contra las suyas, mientras que  su cabeza se reclinaba sobre el cuello del adversario. Unos segundos de indecisión, hasta que tragó saliva y humedeció su lengua, sacándola para repasar con ganas la piel del caballero de Escorpio.

Segundos que se hicieron eternos hasta que Milo reaccionó impulsivamente y apartó de su cuerpo al caballero de Leo.  
  
—¿Qué haces?— preguntó, pasándose la mano por donde Aioria había lamido su piel—. ¿Qué coño te pasa? Maldito sátiro…  
  
Aioria jadeaba y elevó la vista hacia su compañero. Finalmente se percató del bulto que sus pantalones de entrenamiento eran incapaces de disimular.   
  



	5. Capitulo V

**Capítulo V**

Aioria contuvo la respiración por la inesperada reacción de su cuerpo. Observó a su compañero, estático, con un rictus mezcla de sorpresa e indignación.  
  
El caballero de Leo relajó la actitud y se pasó una mano por los cabellos sudorosos. Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, terminó soltando una carcajada.  
  
—¿De qué diablos te ríes ahora?—gruñó Milo—. O te tranquilizas o me voy a entrenar solo a otro lado.  
  
Inmediatamente Aioria dejó de reírse y lanzó una mirada cargada de intenciones a su compañero. Aún así, trató de relajar la tensión acumulada.  
  
—No te enfades— respondió el caballero de Leo—. Estoy un poco alterado, eso es todo— dijo tomando aire.   
  
No parecía muy convencido de sus palabras. Milo aún le miraba con recelo.  
  
—¿Te escandalizas por mi erección?— preguntó Aioria con sorna—. Hasta donde yo conozco, esto no te es extraño, ¿cierto?  
  
El caballero de Escorpio frunció el ceño ante tal atrevimiento. Si había algo que crispara los nervios del isleño era que su vida privada estuviera en boca de los demás. Y aún sin conocer el total de sus acciones que escondía en lo más recóndito de su templo, la fama le perseguía sin cesar.   
  
Finalmente, relajó la expresión facial y dejó escapar un suspiro.   
—No vayas por ahí, Aioria, o te juro que le quitaré el placer a las hordas de Hades de matarte.   
  
La amenaza ya estaba dicha. Pensó que aquello disuadiría a su compañero. Craso error, ya que esto provocó el interés del caballero de Leo, quien avanzó unos pasos hacia él. Y no sólo eso, sino que con ánimo de provocar, Aioria pasó su mano por la endurecida entrepierna a medida que se acercaba a Milo.  
  
—¿Qué problema tienes?— susurró rasposamente el caballero de Leo—. ¿No jugabas a esto con el caballero de Acuario?  
  
No hizo falta nada más. La desfachatez de Aioria fue respondida con un aguijonazo directo al brazo, provocando inmediatamente el brotar de la sangre.   
—Pide perdón ahora mismo— exigió Milo, preparando otro ataque—; no sólo a mí, sino a Camus.   
  
Aioria sujetaba su brazo sangrante, tratando de taponar el orificio.   
Aún así negó con la cabeza.  
—Los secretos a voces ya no son secretos— respondió tajantemente—. Eres tú quien me ha provocado, por lo que el que tiene que pedir perdón eres tú.  
  
Dos aguijonazos más, atravesando a Aioria de lado a lado. Directos a las extremidades.  
  
—Aioria— dijo Milo con pesar—, no me hagas hacer algo que no quiero. Pídeme perdón y esto termina. Es muy fácil.   
  
Esta vez, la desesperación en el rostro del caballero de Leo hizo aparición, provocando la tristeza en los ojos del caballero de Escorpio.  
  
—Es tu perfume— musitó—. Es tu aroma. Quiero olerte. Sólo te pido eso. Y ya está.   
  
La respuesta dejó sin palabras a Milo, quien se quedó unos instantes pensativo. Se acercó hasta su compañero y le miró a los ojos.  
—Si sólo querías mi perfume, habérmelo dicho— dijo taponándole los orificios—. Vamos a mi templo.  
  
Recuperándose rápidamente gracias a la acción del caballero de Escorpio, los dos hombres se dirigieron hasta el octavo templo.  
  
Al cerrar la puerta, Aiora se volvió hacia Milo, quien se había escabullido hacia el interior y regresaba con un frasco de perfume, tendiéndoselo a su compañero.  
  
El caballero de Leo sujetó entre sus manos el perfume. Lo destapó y procedió a olerlo. Tapó de nuevo el frasco y se lo devolvió a su dueño.  
—Huele bien, pero no igual que cuando lo pones sobre tu piel— declaró—. Y yo quiero olerlo sobre ti.  
  



	6. Capitulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

 

—Es el aroma que destilas lo que me pone cachondo…  
  
Ambos se quedaron atónitos por aquella frase. Uno, porque jamás hubiera dicho que aquel hombre casi le suplicaría ir a la cama; el otro, porque bien tarde se percató de que repitió la misma frase que Marin le dijera.  
  
Sin atreverse a hablar, el caballero de Escorpio se mesó la melena azulada, pensativo. Podía sentir las pulsiones sexuales que recorrían el cuerpo de Aioria, electrizándolo. Y precisamente esa electricidad estática le contagió al entrar en contacto de nuevo los dos cuerpos; casi sin darse cuenta, el caballero de Leo le había atrapado entre sus brazos.  
  
Y él…no se resistiría. Especialmente cuando su cuello fue de nuevo humedecido por la inquieta lengua de Aioria, cuyo hambre provocaba que abriera los labios, dejando su impronta sobre la piel del griego más joven.   
  
Sin escapatoria posible, él saciaría la voracidad de su compañero, quien retiraba la ropa con ansia.   
  
Y esa ansiedad provocaba en él una excitación hacía tiempo apagada, desde que su verdadero compañero desapareciera, por lo que, estando los dos con sendas erecciones, no tardaron en acomodarse sobre el lecho del caballero de Escorpio.

Aioria devoraba, como un león abate a su presa y toma por derecho propio los mejores bocados; Milo resistía el empuje, tirando de los rizos de su compañero, frenándole para que aguantara.   
  
Todo el cuerpo del caballero de Escorpio desprendía un olor embriagador, imposible de discernir, pero que enloquecía a su compañero, a juzgar de cómo se empeñaba en lamer absolutamente todos los rincones de su cuerpo.   
  
La lengua de Aioria seguía su curso, recorriendo el abdomen de Milo, ensalivando todo a su paso. Pensó que habría un instante de indecisión a la hora de seguir el camino. Pero la valentía del caballero de Leo se hizo patente al no detenerse ante el miembro erguido y humedecido.   
  
Agarrándose a la sábana, Milo cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de aguantar aquel ataque a su entrepierna. Escuchó su propia voz, enronquecida, indicando la inminente salida de su semen.  
  
Y Aioria sacó el miembro de su boca, deleitándose al ver tanta excitación. Rodeó el pene con su mano y sólo hicieron falta dos sacudidas, para que el vientre de Milo quedara regado por el líquido lechoso.   
  
—No te limpies— susurró el caballero de Leo, tomando entre sus dedos una muestra, esparciéndola inmediatamente sobre el cuello de Milo. Olisqueó la mezcla de aromas, y volvió a morder con ansia.  
  
El sudor de ambos se mezclaba al contacto de las pieles, resbalando junto al semen cuando Aioria reptó por su cuerpo, enlazando de nuevo sus bocas y besándose con lujuria.   
  
Al desatarse, Milo enredó sus dedos entre los rizos de su compañero, tirándole hacia atrás queriendo dominar la cama.   
  
Los jadeos de Aioria le conminaban a ser cauto, o se perdería el derramamiento final, por lo que permitió que su compañero siguiera devorándole como tanto deseaba, colocándose de espaldas a él.   
Sin darle tiempo, el caballero de Leo colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Milo, restregándole la erección, queriendo adentrarse entre las duras nalgas de su compatriota.  
Apartó la larga melena del joven, a un lado. Su nuca estaba expuesta y Aioria mordió con deleite aquella zona, que aún conservaba el olor de la mezcla de perfume y sudor.   
  
Se apretó más, con un gruñido al sentir el ansia de su pene queriendo entrar de una vez. Mordió con más fuerza al caballero de Escorpio en la nuca, obligándole a ponerse en la posición adecuada.   
Obedeciendo, Milo dejó expuesta su entrada.   
  
Y Leo entró, primero con suavidad; finalmente con un embiste final, al sentir cómo su compañero recibía con un gemido la entrada de su miembro.   
  
Aferrándose al cuerpo de Milo, Aioria entraba y salía de su cuerpo, endureciéndose al máximo, hasta que finalmente se derramó.  
  
Exhaustos por el imprevisto entrenamiento, los dos se tumbaron uno junto al otro, aún empapados en sudor y jadeando.  
  
El caballero de Escorpio se relamió los labios.   
—Sabes a sal, a mi perfume y a mi semen.  



	7. Capitulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

 

Si alguna vez debía cometer un error, aquel era el día propicio para ello.   
  
A pesar de que el caballero de Escorpio lo había expulsado de su cama y por consiguiente de su templo, Aioria no tenía más remedio que regresar Al suyo y ducharse allí, para poder hacer la guardia de la noche.   
  
En esos momentos no se arrepintió de haberse follado a Milo, sino que, enaltecido por tal éxito, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, con el placer dibujado en su rostro.

Sólo cuando se cruzó con una mujer, que lo llamó por su nombre, se quedó estático, a pesar de que su mente le pedía que saliera de allí corriendo.   
  
—Esta noche tienes guardia, ¿verdad?— ronroneó Marin, acercándose al caballero de Leo. Pero cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial, ella se separó extrañada.  
Retiró la máscara de plata de su rostro y miró a su compañero.  
—Hueles raro— murmuró inquieta—, hueles demasiado a hombre.  
  
Él no respondió, simplemente se quedó quieto, dejando que aquella muchacha fuera rodeándole, olisqueando el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo.  
—Es un aroma familiar…— musitó ella, sin llegar a encajar bien el denominador común.  
  
Esta frase, en un principio pasó inadvertida para Aioria, quien seguía aguantando estoicamente la revisión de la fémina.

Hasta que la conexión se hizo patente y la amazona de Águila apretó los puños indignada.  
—Hueles al caballero de Escorpio.  
  
Ella temblaba. Él se mantenía férreo en su posición. Ni siquiera sintió dolor al recibir la bofetada que ella le asestó en el rostro.   
  
Sólo cuando ella hubo desaparecido de su vista, reaccionó de manera leve. Un simple suspiro y se introdujo en su templo, directo a la ducha.   
  
Aún seguían esparcidos por el suelo los cristales del frasco de colonia que solía usar.

Al terminar de lavarse, la hora de comenzar la guardia era inminente, por lo que se colocó la armadura de oro y ascendió hacia el templo Patriarcal.  
  
Llegando al templo de Escorpio, paró unos segundos y llamó a la puerta. El dueño del lugar salió a recibirle, cruzándose de brazos.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
  
Aioria volvió a sentir los efectos del perfume de su compañero, provocando de nuevo la salvaje oleada de necesidad de sexo.  
—¿Podíamos…?— indicó el caballero de Leo, tratando de allanar la morada del caballero de Escorpio, pero éste le impidió el paso.  
—Tienes guardia— le recordó fríamente su compañero.  
Aioria se encogió de hombros  
—Uno rápido, venga…— exigió, volviendo a lanzarse contra el caballero de Escorpio.  
  
Pero Milo fue tajante en su decisión. Cerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado.  
—Escucha esto, Aioria— a pesar de la sonrisa, el tono era serio—, te advertí que no quería que nadie supiera nada de mi vida privada y desde hace una hora ya corre el rumor de que tú y yo hemos compartido cama.   
  
—¿Acaso es mentira?— preguntó extrañado el caballero de Leo—. ¿Qué problema tienes? Al fin y al cabo todo el mundo sabe que tú y el caballero de Acuario follábais sin parar.  
  
Agarrando el canto de la puerta, el caballero de Escorpio se dirigió por última vez a Aioria.  
—Vete a hacer la guardia— respondió, dando un portazo.   
  
Dolido por la actitud de su compañero, el caballero de Leo prosiguió su ascenso hasta el templo del Patriarca, ocupando  el lugar destinado para realizar la guardia.  
  
Cada vez que pensaba en Milo y su aroma, su miembro se erguía rápidamente. Era como un veneno recorriendo su sangre, provocándole sin cesar.   
  
Se sentó sobre unas escaleras de piedra, que daban a los aposentos de Atenea, quien dormía plácidamente.  
  
Aioria recordó todo lo que había sucedido en poco más de veinticuatro horas. Sexo con Marin. Sexo con Milo. El cabreo de Marin…  
  
“Hueles al caballero de Escorpio”  
  
La frase rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez. Así que ella también se había percatado del perfume de su compañero…ella debería saber lo provocativo que era…pero sin embargo, él no olía sólo a perfume de Milo. Habían mantenido relaciones sexuales. Y según su compañero, a sudor, a su perfume y su semen.   
  
Las piezas iban encajando en un puzzle de aromas.  
  
—¿Cómo demonios ella ha sabido que olía a semen de Milo?— se preguntó unos segundos, cuando la frase que Milo dijo a su primer encuentro regresó a su mente.  
  
“Tú hueles a sudor, semen y a coño de Marin”  
  
La furia del caballero de Leo se extendió hasta su puño, que terminó estrellándose contra el peldaño donde se apoyaba.  
  
—¡Será hijo de puta!

  
**FIN**   



End file.
